


How to Save a God

by LivingInAsgard



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Agent Hill is also important, And she keeps having nightmares about killing Thor, Because it was first written last year so, Feels, Gen, Infinity Gems, It's like a scar, Jane - Freeform, Jane has some Aether stuff still in her, Nick Fury not dead, Sif being cute, Thor Feels, Thor caresses her cheek alot, Work In Progress, fosterson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAsgard/pseuds/LivingInAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Dark World, Jane Foster has been reunited with Thor, and is finally starting to believe that life can be good after this point. But when she starts to have nightmares and get sick from the remnants of the Aether, she is scared of what she could do to Thor. Thor tries to help her, but can do little to help, knowing that the Aether will kill her, whether it is in her body or not. The Aether is slowly triggering her to lose control of herself, forced to face off against the God of Thunder, the woman of science can only struggle and watch.  All the while, she is exposed to the tragic truth: that she can spend her whole life with Thor, but he cannot do the same with her.  When SHEILD is thrown into the mix, what will end up happening to our finally reunited couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> //Hi! Thanks for clicking on this and checking this story out. This is my first post on Archiveofourown, but this story is also being posted on Wattpad. :3

Jane woke to the sudden pain elapsed in her stomach, sitting straight up in bed, cover’s flying. Thor had already been up, brewing his new-found favorite drink of coffee for them. She was gasping, trying with shaking hands to pull her hair back, breathing hard. Her hand nervously found where Thor had been sleeping beside her, still warm. She smiled weakly with the relief that he was finally back on Earth, and would hopefully never leave again. The reassurance was all she needed to smile. 

Her dream was already faded, like sand in your palms during a wind on the beach, but it left her gasping for breath. Her stomach lurched again, and she put her palms against her head, gritting her teeth. Images of gore and death, and of dark elves scattered across her mind. “Please stop.” She mumbled to herself. “Thor!” She cried out, heart racing. 

Thor came to the open door, holding Darcy’s kitten mug in his hand, steam rising from the cup. “Are you okay?” He asked, placing the mug down and coming to lean down by the side of the bed, sensing her stress. 

“No, yes, I don’t know.” She answered, hand against her head as her voice quavered with fear. Her brown eye’s met Thor’s, and she balled up the sweat pants in her sweaty hands. “Are you really here?” She mumbled, voice quiet as snow. Thor’s face broke into a warm smile, and he cupped his hand around her cheek. It was warm and comforting. A finger brushed back her messy brown hair.

“I’m scared.” She admitted, to him, voice a whimper. 

“What would you do,” Thor said quietly, still smiling. “If I told you that everything’s okay.” He prompted, still stroking her cheek. Jane was quiet for a long while, biting her lip. She didn’t want him to worry. Not after Loki was dead. She wouldn’t. So she smiled, and nodded. 

“I’d be ok.” She murmured, and turned away from him, grabbing the mug. Taking a quick sip, she watched him leave, but didn’t see the grimace of worry on the god’s face. 

***

Remember the Aether. The growl in her voice roared, and a look into the past made the mug fall from her hands, shattering on the floor. Jane rose to her feet, shaking furiously, leaving the cover’s on the floor. She knew what she saw. Thor, dead, because of her. She was choked with tears, and ran into the hallway. The sound of Darcy and Ian coming through the door was muffled by the pulsing in her ears. 

“Jane?” Thor looked up from where he stood in the hallway, where Mojinor sat unformally. He moved forward and stood in her path.

“Please,” Jane yelled out, and threw her hands against his chest. An explosion of darkness erupted from her, and Thor flew backwards. She stopped dead, leaning down to the panting god, but stopped her hand from touching his cheek. She clutched it hard with the other one, and felt her eye’s sting. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” Darcy called, and Jane looked away as she sped out the door. “Jane!” She said, watching her friend fly down the hall and slam the door behind her. Had to get away, was all that echoed in her head. She would kill him. 

The rumble of traffic was a whisper in her ears, and she ran down the street, pressing past side walkers and bikers. She didn’t stop until she was nearly a mile from the apartment. She halted, panting as she slipped into a alley. 

Jane crouched in the crisp alley, hands over her knees as she felt herself sick. She fought her tears, but let them come anyway. Nobody was around. She cried into her own hands, dirty tears. She looked down at her hands and saw the thin, faint lines of crimson. She stood up shakily, staring at them. “It left!” She whispered with awe. Malaketh took the Aether! Why was it still inside her?

The vision she saw, clear as daylight, Thor would die from her. Rain began to fall, soaking her hair and flattening it down. Lightning boomed overhead, the thundercloud erupting in light as it landed beside her. Thor stood beside her, golden hair blowing in the blast of cold air. “Stay away from me, please.” She said firmly.

“Jane, we can fix this, together.” Thor started, taking a step forward, voice certain, but there was a air of fear hidden. 

“We did fix this!” She shouted, voice broken with pain. “We did!” She repeated, taking a step away and brushing her hair over her ears. 

“Odin will be able to help.” He presses on, and Jane shivered in the rain. It lifts, in a small circle protecting her. Jane smiled, but only briefly. She turned away. 

“He didn’t last time.” She said crossly, crossing her legs as she recalled her brief time in Asgard. The All-father had actually been of little help in her problem. 

“He understands now how deeply I care for you.” Thor continued, reaching his hand forward to lift her chin up, but Jane shook her head. 

“Please.” Jane mumbled, looking up at him, her brown eye’s misty as she spoke. “Why didn’t it go away? I saw Malaketh take it.” Jane insisted, and Thor shook his head. 

“I do not know.” Thor said, shaking his head with frustration, as his blue eyes fluttered away, deep in thought. Both baffled by this incident, Jane moved forward, and hugged him. It was the least she could do, feeling utterly and completely empty. “But we will fix it.”

“Ok.” She mumbled into his chest, face hidden. 

***

“Jane! Why was my meow-meow broken?” Those were Darcy’s first word’s as they entered the apartment, hugged close together. She blinked, and slight confusion. “What happened here?” She asked, smirking slightly as she placed her takeout chinese on the table. 

“I’m fine.” Jane waved a hand apologetically, feeling guilty about the mug. It had been a birthday present too. 

“Sure didn’t seem fine.” Commented Darcy, scraping a chair against the floor as the Intern Ian came in, opening the food. “Food?” She offered. 

“Yeah.” Nodded Jane, moving away from where Thor’s arm was laid over her shoulder. Thor followed her slowly, watching as she sat down. She was still biting her lip, like she always did when she was stressed. 

“I got fortune cookies for all of you.” Ian said, clearing his throat, and tossing one to each of them. 

“I don’t believe in fortunes.” Jane explained as she pushed hers away, though her eyes told a different story. She was clearly believing the vision she had. Thor tried to concentrate on the cookies as he broke it open. 

“Fortunes, inside of a cracker?” He chuckled to himself, amused by the idea. The strip of paper that fell out was briefly read, then tossed to the side. “Nothing but false dreams.” He laughed, taking a spoonful of the sesame chicken and grinning at Darcy. 

“Pfft, sure.” She said, ignoring him. 

Thor watched Jane pick up her fork, hesitate, then drop it on her plate with a clang. She was breathing hard again, staring at the pile of rice. He stopped chewing and placed down his own fork, gazing at her. “I’m not hungry.” She said, rising from her seat and beginning to walk to her room. 

“What? You love Chinese.” Darcy whined, baffled. 

“I think I’m getting sick.” Jane told her, but gave her a smile. “Nothing to worry about.” She said, and walked to the back of the house. 

“That’s different.” Ian commented, looking up at where Thor was, staring out the window at the rainy London street’s, lost in thoughts and distress. As night fell over the never-slumbering city, Thor quietly walked back to Jane’s room. There was nothing but silence in the house, a strange, empathetic silence. It frightened the mighty god. He stepped forward, watching from the doorway where she slept. 

Would others come? Knowing she was a host of the Aether’s power, it might still be contained inside of her,perhaps a drop. 

Even in her sleep, she looked troubled. Her hands were in small fists, and her brown hair covered half of her face. Her movements were that of worry. Had she slept like this over the last 2 years? Waiting for him to come back, worried he would never do so?

He stepped forward, and quietly brushed her hair out of her face. “Jane Foster.” He began speaking to himself. “I promise that I will figure out what’s wrong, and that I will never, ever leave you behind.” He said quietly, in a hushed voice. 

Her hands seem to relax a bit. “God, do I love you.” She mumbled in her half-sleep. 

“As do I.” He replied, smiling as he stood by her, watching her sleep, a guardian.


	2. Back to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a worried Thor returns to Asgard for clues.

By 12 o clock, Jane had started coughing up blood. “Thor!” She called him in, and he was at her side in a moment. The sticky, red liquid was stained her tank top and she was getting very worried by this point. “This didn’t happen before!” She insisted, panicking as she felt her stomach churn.

There was no choice now, he had to go back to Asgard. He watched her as she frustratingly flopped back down onto the pillows, sighing.

  
“You can’t just leave!” Darcy said when he arrived in the den to tell her and her newfound boyfriend the news. Flustered, the young intern rose to her feet, and poked Thor in the chest. She crossed her arms and glared at him. “I heard you last night.” She claimed, watching him suspiciously, with a half-smirk on her face.

“You made a promise to her.” She insisted, as Ian leaned back to watch the fight cautiously from the sidelines.

“This is urgent.” Thor said firmly, glancing away from Darcy and back to the end of the hallway, where he knew Jane was.

“You said you would never leave again.” Darcy threw him a dangerous glance, though her face was cracked in a smile. "Big dork."

  
“Darcy,” Jane said, slumping over on the side of the hallway door frame, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. “Shut up.” She said sharply, even if she was weak by this point, she walked over to Thor. “I trust him.” She said boldly to her friend, and looked up into his blue-eyes. She nodded to herself, dizzy.  
She managed to walk with him to the roof, where he glanced up at the clear morning sky. Molojinor in his hand, Jane stood away from him, wind blowing the hair in her face. She looked away, only looking up at him when he spoke.

“I will come back.” He told her firmly, and stepped forward, hands stroking through her hair. She felt her stomach drop, but no such force came out of her.

“Yeah.” She mumbled, looking back up at him, voice cracking. “You always do.” She reminded him with a weak smile. He returned it with a quirky one, and then leaned forward to kiss her, lightly as a touch. Soft, loving. They were both scared this might be their last. As he pulled away, raising his hammer to the air, she nodded.

“Eventually.” She added, and Thor gave her a somber look as Heimdall lifted him off the gravel roof. A look that only said: I’m sorry.

***

The word’s the All-Father gave the God as he returned put him at unease. “Back so soon, my son?” He nodded indulgently at his father’s words, shaking his head in a long sigh. He had been worried about the trip itself. It was dangerous business working without the Bifrost. Sif was training in the courtyard of the palace, as always, never tiring. Even as a light snow began to fall, she only glanced up at Thor as he passed.

“And?” She asked, slumping her weapons bag over her back as she trotted over to him, leaving the warriors to train without her. “I thought you wanted to stay on Midgard for a good time, Thor.” She pointed out, leaning against the columns of Asgard.

“You remember the Aether, do you not?” He asked the lady warrior in a quiet tone, crossing his arms and looking down at the Kingdom below. Sif gave him a curious look, and wearily nodded.

“We had to deliver that to the Collector, somewhere in the stretch between the realms.” She explained, turning away in distaste. Thor could tell she didn’t like the being, he had heard eerie things about the being who collected creatures for other realms, sometimes in a brutal way. He had not really approved of the idea, but Odin had said it would be the only way. He had to trust his father.

“Jane is still showing symptoms of it.” He said in a brisk, merciful voice, trying not to let the worry in his voice come through. Sif was apt with attention, climbing over the gate with a swift movement and watching him.

“She was only the host though.” Sif commented, in a voice that clearly meant she thought it absurd. Sympathetically, she looked up at the Prince, and Thor regrettably nodded.

“Even after it was lifted from her body, some still remains, or at least,” He paused as he began to strode down the halls, Sif trailing behind him. “It’s influence does.” He pointed out, and Sif seemed to absorb his concern, pausing to halt in front of the God.

“We’ll then, if Odin knew nothing then,” Sif pointed out, trying to keep her voice empathetic, though she felt like she had to speak. “He will know nothing now.” She pointed out, her voice grating as she did so. Thor took a step backward, taken aback by this statement, and frustratingly shook his head, not wanting to heed the Lady Warrior’s words. He pushed past her, strolling more quickly, leaving her behind.

“You also we’re too much of a stubborn bull to listen to others.” Sif chuckled, amused yet somewhat nostalgic as she halted, leaning against the pillar, sunlight illuminating the armor on her arms. Thor sighed ruefully as he paused to glance over at her again. Fandral passed by the pair, a apple in his hand.

“What’s the trouble?” He asked them, stopping to glance at both of them. The ginger haired warrior tossed the apple to Sif, who groaned.

“Nothing.” Thor said after a slight pause, as he turned away from Sif and continuing down the paths of Asgard. “I just need to go off to the library, that’s all.” He motioned down the halls, and strode forward. He did not want to be back in Asgard’s halls this soon. He wanted more than anything to remain in Midgard, spend a life of serenity with Jane, without anymore evil twisting their lives. Is that so hard to ask?

As Thor pushed open the tall, heavy set pair of oak doors, the silence of the library overtook him. The only one in there was Sigyn. Usually Frigga would spend her days in there, especially when they were children. Loki learned all of his tricks from the books here. He smiled fondly at the memory, and strolled over to where Sigyn was reading a book.

“I need to know where the restricted section is.” He told her in a hushed voice, and she quickly pointed it out. This would be his first time going there, usually only visited by Odin. The oaken doors creaked as Fandral followed him in.

“What are you doing?” He asked Thor as he quietly slipped the key into the lock hole, stepping back to let the small door open. It was cramped, in a messy room. He felt it. Loki had stayed in here for many days. Studying dark arts? Tricks? He supposed he would never know. He scrolled through worn-leather backs of the books.

Odin must not have been familiar with this section, or perhaps there was nothing on the Aether here. He gritted his teeth in frustration, not wanting to lose hope. The thought of losing her, he stopped where he was.

“Is this really how you’re spending your day?” Fandral asked with a yawn, setting himself up on the table in the middle of the room.

“If that is what it takes. I did not ask you to follow me.” Thor reminded him, and looked over his shoulder to the paper’s Fandral’s hand had landed on.  
Thor turned over the books he was skimming and grabbed them from his friend. “Fandral,” He said, voice growing strong with courage. “I think we have found them.”

“And that’s a good thing, right?” Fandral asked, trying to smile, though he was somewhat confused, and picked up the pen.They were on parchment, and the old ink pen rested on the table. It had long since dried up. Scrolling through them, he recognized the brisk strokes of the letters.

“Loki studied it..that’s why Father did not know.” Observed Thor, reading them as quick as possible. Relic. Called “Stone of Reality”. Also called Aether by the Dark Elves. Constantly looking for host bodies, that will overpower them and quickly kill them after a few days. In that time it strikes at enemies, and even if it leaves the host, the host is still connected to the draw of the Aether. It leaves a mark on the Host. The Infinity Mark can only be destroyed by destroying the Host themself.

That was it. A strike through the paper and it was on to other studies. Thor slumped over, hand over his face in thought. Fandral met his eyes cautiously, then lowered them down to read the paper himself. He sighed. “Thor, Loki didn’t know everything.” He tried to say, but paused halfway through it.

“I can’t.” Thor said, rubbing his forehead as he felt his stomach churn. He rose up to his feet, and punched through the wall. Rubble fell to his feet, but he could hardly care. He glanced down at Fandral, who frowned.

“You cannot hurt the woman you love.” Thor looked up to see Odin standing in the doorway, hands folded as he gazed at his son. “What a problem.” He commented, slipping past the mess of the wall. He put his hand to his chin.

“What do I do?” Asked Thor quietly, as he looked up at his father.

“Go back.” He told him after a long moment of silence.


	3. The Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a glimpse into the past with Jane in New Mexico and SHEILD invades her flat with Darcy and Ian.

Jane opened her eyes. She was back in New Mexico, 2 years ago. Waiting. The flat land of the New Mexico was anything but welcoming. She had not moved at all since Thor left. She knew the memory, yet she was somehow reliving it. She remembered it clear as day. Everyone had eventually left, and the chaos in the town had slowly started to calm down. Erik had brought her a beach chair sympathetically.

  
They all knew he existed, came from another world. There was no doubt about that. What they weren’t sure about though, was if he would ever come back, or when. Had he died? If Asgard was anything like the monster that had ravaged the town, it would be perilous.

  
She knew he would keep his word. As she held the mug of hot chocolate in her hands, she tried to focus on the stars. She tried to remember his worlds he described. She clung to those words, not wanting them to fall away. She smiled, making a vow to never forget them.

  
They had been the same stars, where he sat close, explaining in his soft, gentle voice. “Nine realms. Asgard, Jotunheim, Valhalla, and yours, Midgard.” He had said, voice sweet as honey. She remembered the thought of the different realms made her heart flutter like the wingbeats of a bird. She loved the way he explained things. How fragile he had looked unconscious, the confusion he had when he had put on the jeans she loaned him, the formal way he had thanked her (along with a polite kiss on the hand)just everything.  
Yggdrasil, the tree that was the heart of the universe, holding it together like branches of a tree. She brushed her hair out of her face, trying to ponder about that, and not him. It was practically useless though, she thought with an apologetic smirk. She was all alone, and flopped back down onto the chair. The night came back to her, them both on the rooftop, and she sighed, feeling a strange sort of doubt.

  
“Nine Realms.” She mumbled to herself, biting her lip and looking up at the night sky lit for her. “The Cosmo’s.” She breathed, understanding now and placing her chin on the rim of the mug. “So where are you, Thor?” She asked the night, studying the star’s more closely now. The air was cool and untouched by man. If only she could call up to them..  
By the time Darcy arrived the next morning with food, Jane was still awake, and wearily glanced to her. “Got you a biscuit.” She called, flinging it in the air Jane caught the tossed bag without looking up.

  
“Don’t need it.” She replied, placing it down, talking over her shoulder. “But thanks.” Darcy stamped her foot to the ground in frustration, and Jane blinked, cocking her head to the side, watching her friend.

  
“Come on Jane! If he comes back he’ll come find you!” Darcy called, opening her truck door. Jane nearly crumpled up the biscuit in her hand. Jane shook her head, letting her lip curl slightly.

  
“Don’t say if.” Jane said, snapping her attention to her intern, voice firm and cool. Darcy grimaced, but said nothing else as she climbed back into the truck. Jane looked away, hearing the door slam and the engine rumble to life. Trying not to be upset at Darcy, she started to spread some jelly over the biscuit with one the unreliable plastic knives deep in the bottom of the bag. She sighed, trying to relax yet her muscles were far too tense. She swallowed. He was coming back. Her throat felt dry, she tore off a chunk of the biscuit.

  
She couldn’t lose hope. If she did, it would all fall apart. She blinked. The morning sky seemed to shift to a blazing, crimson red. There was a low rumble and Jane felt herself panic, and reminded herself it was just a memory. Just a memory.

  
Jane Foster opened her eyes, back on the roof, hands cupped together. 2014.

  
She brushed her hair back, looking at all the people on the sidewalk, dashing into stores or restaurants. It looked like a particularly rainy day. “That didn’t happen.” She told herself with a certain smile. She knew how it had ended. Darcy had come to her that evening, by then she was groggy and half-asleep on her jeans. Darcy had patted her back, and Jane had sat up.

  
“New Idea.” She had told her. “We’re going to find him.”

  
The crisp wind nipped at her cheek and she looked away from London. “You know,” the helpful voice of Erik ssid behind her, as he stood behind her, eye’s closed in thought. She flashed her old friend a knowing smile. “He wouldn’t want you up here.”

  
“He trusts my judgment.” She replied back, smirking. She looked him over however, couldn’t help but be worried after New York. Erik shrugged modestly, and Jane glanced down. Three sleek black cars were pulling in. Holding her breath, she recognized the logo with dread. She almost flew downstairs. “Sheild?” Asked Darcy, peering through the window as Ian was freaking out behind her. Jane nodded curtly, and looked up as a hand landed on her shoulder. Jane gave him a frightened look.

  
“Honestly, they are probably just here to try and help.” He whispered, leaning down to her and frowning. Jane frowned, considering this. Even if they had assisted her at times, they still put her on edge. Closing her eyes, she thought hard on the matter.

  
“Okay.” She mumbled back, opening her eye’s and glancing back at him. “I’ll try.” She promised, clapping her hands together, and starting to walk down the hall. She halted when she heard what sounded like dozens of footprints. Crestfallen, she had hoped only someone like Agent Coulson would be here. But a whole team? With a bang, the door came crashing down, and Jane fled into the kitchen, while Ian and Darcy were hiding under the table.

  
“Seriously?!” Jane hissed to her friends, as Erik calmly walked down the hall, apparently hoping to calm things down with the officers. The voices were mostly muffled and whisper’s, but a few notes rang out.

  
“We tracked a host of the Aether here.” It was a young female’s voice, brimming with strict authority.

  
“How do you know about that?” Erik questioned, clearly put off balance with this response as more footsteps echoed in the hall.

  
“Just show us Jane Foster, Dr. Selvig.” She repeated, sounding somewhat irritated, and Jane could hear shuffling down in the hall. Jane swallowed and tried to stand up straight, but felt unease rushing through her.

  
Two guards peered in cautiously and swiftly rushed over to her. Darcy shouted something vulgar at both of them, but they just ignored and went straight to Jane. “Don’t.” She mumbled to them as they came around her, but they paid no attention to her.She held her breath as they grasped her wrists. Dark energy poured out and she squeezed her eyes shut, and Darcy let out a squeal behind her. They were on the ground now.

  
“I can walk myself out.” She told them in a cold voice as she began to walk down the hall, where Maria Hill was waiting for her, grimacing. Jane felt any speck of remorse for Sheild sink down. Why wasn’t Coulson here? She preferred it be him. Hill rested against the doorframe.

  
“We’ve been reading strange signals from you, Ms. Foster.” She noted, flashing her smirk. Jane sighed. Maria Hill wasn’t the agent to cross.

  
“To put it simple, I found some evil magic, went to Asgard with Thor, Malaketh the Accursed took it and Loki died, and Thor got rid of the bad guy.”Jane replied, giving her a quirky grin.

  
“Believe me, we know all about it.” Hill responded, and motioned for the other agents to come forward, and began to stroll away. Jane felt her stomach drop again, and gritted her teeth.

  
“Of course.” She mumbled with a growl in her voice, closing her eyes. She felt herself losing control, sick to her stomach, ready to fall asleep. Words became a whisper and the air became hazy, chaos becoming peaceful around her. Darcy’s face was the thing that told her she was changing. She felt a prick in her shoulder.

A cooling sensation rushed over her, and her breaths grew more distance with each beat of her heart. Jane sighed as she crumpled to the floor. “Compromised.” Hill nudged her gently, and clicked her earphone.  
“Thor’s gonna kill you,” Jane said, closing her eyes, trying not to succumb to both the anesthetic and the aether flowing through her veins, thought of him.


	4. A Cameo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooo Loki gets involved with all this Jane and Thor business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I've last updated! I have the next chapters all planned and drafting them now. Yay! ^//^

As Thor exited the Great Hall, a long silence fell over the hall. The Great Hall of the Allfather lay vacant, besides the person sitting on the Throne. Footsteps echoed, and then faded. The Allfather waited a moment’s hesitation, then snapped his fingers. With a glow of bright green aura, the hologram faded and Loki smirked to himself. 

“Poor brother dearest.” The god said to himself, with a half-smile as the torches in the hall went out, as if a huge gust of wind had came in. Loki stretched himself out, relaxing on the Throne as if it were a bed, head resting on his arms, which were folded on the arm of the Throne. He clicked his tongue, in deep thought. 

When Thor had returned to his home realm, the god of mischief had been surprised, not expecting him to be back so soon. He had seen how much Thor loved Midgard and the people on there, he would defend it from it’s threats...he grinned broadly at this thought.

He had to admit he felt somewhat sorry about Thor and his problems, but somewhat fumed with him over breaking into his secret study from the old days. When he had not been playing tricks, he was studying the ancient relics of the Nine Realms, if only to please Frigga. 

A raven landed next to him, squawking to him. He sat up, chuckling. “I spent all that time jealous of both of them, yet I still saved them.” He informed it. “Why do you think that is?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. The raven hopped into his hands, pecking away as if looking for food. 

“Ungrateful creature.” He grumbled under his breath and sent it off with a message. With another snap of his fingers, he recovered his disguise and waited. It did not take long for Sif and the Warrior’s to appear. 

“You called, Allfather?” She said, standing for all of them, and bowing. He nodded. 

“I want to enlist all of you to go to Midgard,” He said calmly, mimicking his father. “And to protect Thor and Jane Foster at all costs.”

There was a slight whisper in the group, and Sif hesitantly spoke up. “Sir, you are aware about the curse the Aether has placed on the maiden?” She said firmly, blinking.

“I did not ask for questions, Sif.” Sif looked taken aback, and she nodded, ducking her head as if in shame. 

“Very well sir.” She replied, and turned back to her allies, looking dismayed about that last part. Loki watched them go, and heard Sif begrudgingly say something coarse. Hogun laughed, and their footsteps faded.

Loki smirked, and ran his fingers down the bird’s beak. “See?” He told it, green eye’s glinting in the darkness. “I did a good job.” The raven gave a soft coo and Loki let it bury itself in his cloak. He rolled his eyes and turned away, watching, waiting.


End file.
